


亲密关系 7

by Squirrelled



Series: 亲密关系 [4]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelled/pseuds/Squirrelled
Relationships: 豪也, 豪情雅致
Series: 亲密关系 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638250
Kudos: 14





	亲密关系 7

Chapter 7

OOC

all也 本章豪也

Warning*双性 

刘也周二再去班主任办公室补习的时候没遇到焉栩嘉，倒是碰上了补作业的任豪。

任豪抬头和他点点头算是打招呼，他迟疑了一下没有回应就坐下开始做英语卷子，卷子很薄笔芯像是直接戳在桌面上总是不得劲，刘也正不知道该怎么办的时候任豪递过来一本练习簿。

他轻轻点了头当是谢谢接了过来，他写了一会儿想抬头喘口气，发现任豪那边作业早就补完了却一直没走，眼神还时不时的瞟过来，他索性就问了出来，“你干嘛，写完了走啊。”

任豪倒是因为他的直白愣了一下，有点尴尬的摸了摸鼻子把脸转了回去，就在刘也觉得这对话应该没下文了打算继续好好做题的时候，任豪的声音又响了起来，“下午体育课，器材室那边没人…你要是…”

刘也笔尖顿了顿，突然有点生气又有点莫名其妙，“任豪，你是我前男友了。”

任豪被刘也的直白噎住，“是，但是…”

“我可以去，你给钱就可以。”刘也索性抬起脸转过头去看任豪，脸上坦坦荡荡的。

这下换任豪莫名其妙了，“你和翟潇闻，翟潇闻也给你钱吗？”

“你和他不一样。”

“怎么不一样？”

刘也懒得和他纠结下去，把还没写完的卷子折了折起身走了，快走到门口听见任豪喊他，“体育课，器材室等你”。

刘也到器材室的时候任豪已经找了海绵垫铺在地上，刘也走过去坐下，和任豪中间隔了一小段距离，俩人一时间有点尴尬。任豪像是想了很久转过脸，“我和翟潇闻怎么不一样？”

刘也被任豪逗笑了，他之前和任豪在一起的时候就很容易被任豪逗笑，“翟潇闻是我男朋友啊。你说怎么不一样？” 刘也的笑有点激怒任豪，刘也平时温温柔柔的，但他是个天蝎座，之前和他在一起的时候任豪有的时候也不知道刘也是故意还是无意的，有的时候刘也总是能气的任豪没话说。

任豪嘴上说不过刘也索性掰着刘也的胳膊把他摁在海绵垫上，“是吗，那我今天让你看看我和翟潇闻到底哪里不一样。”

刘也也来了脾气，挣扎着就要起身，但是任豪力气大了不是一星半点，一只手就牵制住了刘也，另一只手三下五除二的就把刘也的裤子扒了下来，偏偏这个时候刘也裤子里的手机连续震了几下，任豪以为是翟潇闻，索性把手机掏了出来，摁着刘也的手解了指纹锁，可消息确实焉栩嘉的，是一条转账信息，备注是女装。

任豪稍微想了一下就明白了，他被彻底激怒了，褪下了裤子随便撸了两把就往刘也还干涩的甬道里捅，他又硬又粗顶的刘也疼的一下就哭了出来，手脚并用的想挣扎开，刘也哭的眼尾红红的，大眼睛里又是无措又是生气，激的任豪反倒是起了一股兽欲，刘也穴里又热又紧，因为疼痛肌肉都紧绷着箍的更紧，他忍不住鸡巴狠狠的在刘也的穴里抽插了几十下，看着刘也哭又开始不忍心，他回忆着刘也的敏感点试探着去顶，又伸手去撸刘也还半软的性器，一边还俯下身去细细密密的亲刘也的耳垂和脖颈。

慢慢的刘也的挣扎幅度小了下来，也开始因为任豪的顶弄断断续续的开始小声哼哼，但他还是带着怒气的小声骂任豪，“神经病，变态，大变态…你快一点…” 任豪被骂的反倒兴奋起来，刘也委委屈屈骂人又催他快一点肏他的样子又可爱又骚，他想起原来他和刘也在一起的时候头天做的狠了刘也醒过来也是带着起床气这么骂他。

刘也这会儿完全被肏开了，他也顾不上骂任豪了，穴里流的水把身下海绵垫都浸湿了一片，任豪看他这个样子起了调侃的心，“也不知道是谁被大变态肏的出了这么多水，弄得我衣服都湿了。” 刘也对别人都温柔隐忍，偏偏对任豪就是忍不住嘴上不示弱，“动你鸡巴…啊…哈..别动你的嘴，你不会…快一点…吗。”

任豪被怼的没话可说，索性把精力都用在了肏刘也上，他插的又快又狠，很快刘也就呜咽着射了出来，任豪把刘也翻了个面，跪着插了进去，撞的刘也丰满的臀都起了肉浪，刘也被肏的脱了力胳膊撑不住，脸蹭在海绵垫上，被前男友在器材室“强奸”这个事实让他又生气又兴奋，海绵垫上的尘土刺激的他想打喷嚏，带的穴口的肌肉都跟着紧缩，任豪被夹得像是上了天堂，摁着刘也放慢了速度每一下都肏到宫口，几乎能感觉到刘也的宫缩。

刘也太了解任豪了，他知道任豪要射了，他觉得任豪这么久竟然一点都没变，不论是做爱的样子还是生气的样子，他有点失望又有点庆幸，索性浪叫着叫任豪射进来，任豪掰着刘也的脸和他接吻，刘也面无表情也没有闭眼，嘴里蔓延开一股血腥味。然后刘也感觉微凉的精液射了进来，任豪似乎是很久没做了，一股股的几乎把他的穴填满了，甚至有些跟着任豪拔出来的动作流了出来。

任豪想起焉栩嘉的消息，分开刘也的腿露出还没合拢的小穴拿起刘也的手机拍了一张就给焉栩嘉发了过去。刘也还沉浸在高潮余韵里没来得及阻止，他有气无力的踹了任豪一脚，任豪轻而易举的就握住了他纤细的脚踝，轻轻的吻了一下刘也的踝骨一下，他看着刘也的眼睛还是那么亮，黑漆漆的带着湿漉漉的水汽，和他们刚刚认识的时候一模一样。

他稍微收拾了一下自己，然后把准备好的钱放在了刘也的腿间就走了出去。


End file.
